


Happy Anniversary

by larryspangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: “Tsukki! Happy anniversary!” Yamaguchi ran up to Tsukishima and hugged him tightly. “I can’t believe it’s been three years.”
For my friend Tea! I hope you like it! ^-^





	

“Tadashi?” Tsukishima called out as he entered their apartment. 

“Tsukki! Happy anniversary!” Yamaguchi ran up to Tsukishima and hugged him tightly. “I can’t believe it’s been three years.”

Tsukishima confessed to Yamaguchi in their third year. Yamaguchi had never seen him that nervous ever, he had actually been shaking. Now, three years later; they are in college, have an apartment, and Linda, their house plant, is a part of their lives. It’s also been about six years since Yamaguchi had started testosterone. He’ll forever be grateful for Kei for helping him through the ups and downs of it. 

“I got you something,” Yamaguchi told him, smiling widely. “One second!” He ran into the next room to grab the gift. 

Tsukishima chuckled as Yamaguchi ran back into the room, panting slightly. “You know, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Tsukkiiii, it’s our three year anniversary. Of course I had to get you something!” Yamaguchi handed him the package, wrapped neatly with a giant blue bow on it. 

Tsukishima smiled softly and opened up the gift. Inside there was a beautiful rolex watch. “Tadashi...it’s beautiful.”

“I’m so glad you like it! I was a bit worried, since I wasn’t sure if you would like the silver one or not.”

“I love it, thank you.” Tsukishima softly kissed him. 

Yamaguchi turned red, still always blushing after all these years. 

“I got you something too. Close your eyes and reach out your hands”

Yamaguchi did as he was told and waited excitedly. He felt a piece of paper put into his hand. 

“Open your eyes,” Tsukishima said gently. 

Yamaguchi looked down at the paper and read what it said. He gasped and collapsed on the ground in tears. “H-how did you? Isn’t that expensive?”

“I got a second job coaching volleyball, so I could make enough money to afford it.”

Yamaguchi let out a sob, and hugged onto Tsukishima. “I can’t believe this...th-this is incredible.”

“The surgery is scheduled next week. I talked to your teachers already and they are okay with you missing class, as long as you take care of yourself.”

“Top surgery...I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember...Kei…”

Tsukishima kissed the top of Yamaguchi’s head and held him close. “I know you have babe and I’m so excited for you.”

“You are amazing…”

Tsukishima chuckled. “Oh yeah...so um Kuroo might want to throw you a party...he forced me to tell him and he started making a guest list…”

Yamaguchi face palmed, but smiled. “For once, I’ll let Kuroo throw his party. Just make sure he doesn’t invite Terushima again. The neighbors almost called the police last time and I really don’t want that happening again. 

“Don’t worry, I already told him.”

Yamaguchi cuddled into his boyfriend. “Thank you…”

“Of course, I know you didn’t want Terushima to come.”

“Not that, I mean thank you for getting me this and thank you for being with me.”

Tsukishima kissed him, stroking his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too Tsukki…”


End file.
